Teasing Treat
by SwitchbladeSister
Summary: It's a warm school day at Raira. Shizuo is feeling a little hot and bothered and it isn't because of the warm weather.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer's day in Ikebukuro, and the students at Raira were a little restless due to the heat. Some had removed their jackets or rolled up the sleeves of their school shirts in an attempt to cool down. A few had water bottles and one particular raven-haired male had in his possession, an ice-lolly.

Izaya Orihara, an aspiring information broker was currently seated at the back of the classroom, his attention focused solely on slowly devouring the cold treat. If he wasn't so focused, he would have noticed how distracting the sight was to some of his fellow students, Shizuo Heiwajima among them. Alas he was too preoccupied to notice that the blonde 'monster', whom he loved to toy with so much, could not take his eyes off of him.

"Shit…" Shizuo muttered under his breath. He hated to admit it, but not only could he not look away from Izaya and his actions, he felt himself not _wanting_ to. He tried telling himself there was no reason to look, Izaya was just eating. He was just licking the sides, excruciatingly slowly before sucking on the tip and oh my god that thing sure as hell looked similar to a dick. He cursed again as he realised he was feeling quite hot and it had _nothing_ to do with the sunny weather. To make matters worse, Izaya had only just started eating the damned thing. He was nowhere near finished.

Blissfully unaware of the unintentional torture he was orchestrating, Izaya continued to lavish attention upon the ice-lolly. He wasn't terribly fond of sweet things but made exceptions in circumstances such as the current weather. If he knew just how much he was teasing Shizuo without meaning to, he would no doubt smirk and make a snide comment. Though he didn't know, he was oblivious to the somewhat lewd way he was eating.

Usually just looking at Izaya or hearing him would make Shizuo want to beat the crap out of him, today was different. Due to Izaya's antics Shizuo found himself wanting to something else, such as getting Izaya to use that sinful mouth of his for something entirely different. Don't get him wrong, he definitely hates Izaya, but right now the blood in his body was all heading in one direction and it was _not_ his brain.

It was now nearing the end of the lesson. Izaya had almost finished his treat and Shizuo wasn't sure if he was thankful or unhappy about this. He did know that he either needed to head straight to the bathroom to take care of a certain problem, or get Izaya to take responsibility for his actions. It was at this point in time that Izaya had for reasons unbeknownst to Shizuo, decided to have the worst timing possible. For at that very moment he had not only basically deep throated the ice-lolly, but he had also turned and either intentionally or unintentionally locked eyes with Shizuo.

Well that settles that then, it's Izaya's fault and whether he wants to or not, he is taking responsibility for it. Izaya had raised his eyebrow after looking over at Shizuo. He noticed that the fake-blonde's face was a little too red and the smirk that was slowly forming piqued Izaya's curiosity. The bell rang and as students began filing out of the classroom, Shizuo walked over to Izaya and smirked more when he spotted the teacher leaving as well. Their teacher no doubt thought that the two were going to fight and wouldn't want to become caught up in it.

"Shizu-chan, why are you looking at me like that?" He was interested in why Shizuo hadn't hit him or anything. "Well you see flea, the way you've been eating that Popsicle has been distracting… and I think you should take some responsibility." Now Izaya looked confused, what does the brute mean by take responsibility, responsibility for what? How was it distracting him and why the hell was Shizuo watching him in the first place?

Then he remembered Shizuo's red face and quickly glanced down and realised what he meant. The monster appeared to have a mini-monster in his pants. Izaya couldn't help but blush a little realising Shizuo was turned on because of him. It's not every day your enemy walks over with a hard on telling you to take responsibility. He wasn't sure what to do, should he try to get away from him… or should he help him? Wait why would he help him, why would he even _want_ to?

"Why do I need to take responsibility? I'm sure you know how to use your hands and the bathroom is only down the hall~" Izaya nodded when he heard Shizuo say 'good idea flea' but was surprised by the ever so unpredictable brute when Shizuo picked him up, slung him over his shoulder and began walking. "Shizu-chan put me down! What are you doing?! Why the hell did you pick me up?!" A pale dusting of red adorned his cheeks as he realised Shizuo was in fact walking to the bathroom, _with him_. His red cheeks grew darker when he felt a slap to his ass. "I told you, you are going to take responsibility for this little problem you caused." An attempt at squirming out of his hold was cut short by a harder slap which Izaya refused to admit he kind of liked. "Little problem? Little problem my glorious masterpiece of an ass!" He heard Shizuo chuckle a little before responding. "Well ok, not-so-little problem then. Although this 'not-so-little problem' is going up your 'glorious masterpiece of an ass'."

* * *

I was planning on this just being a one-shot, but I am going to male it a two-shot or maybe a three-shot. I know I chose a crap place to end it though. Also the next chapters of **All This Time **and **Broken Glasses & Bloody Gashes** should be up within the next few days.~


	2. Chapter 2

"Sh-shizu… Shizu-chan!" Izaya's throat was beginning to feel a little sore from shouting but he couldn't help himself. The brute was almost _literally_ pounding him into the wall of the bathroom. Bitemarks adorned his pale body, the red marks contrasting harshly with the once flawless milky white of his skin. No doubt his back would be bruised from the repeated contact with the wall, but Izaya didn't care and it was expected. He wouldn't want the brute to be gentle, oh no that just wouldn't do.

Though Izaya wasn't the only one who was marked, the raven had left angry red scratch marks down Shizuo's back. A few times his nails had even drawn blood, though Shizuo hadn't really noticed. All the fake-blonde could focus on was the lithe male he was pounding into the wall. Hatred or not, Shizuo could admit the flea was hot. Especially with the way he was right now, blushing and moaning, begging for more. "Fuck…flea." Izaya's moans were a major turn on for the blonde, hell Izaya himself was a major turn on it seemed.

Who knew just how long they had actually been here, if any students had wanted to use this bathroom, hearing Izaya and Shizuo either moaning or shouting would have been enough of a deterrent. Shizuo's deep voice was very distinctive and Izaya was just plain _loud_. Both males had plenty of stamina and had both reached climax a few times already, Izaya was close once again and Shizuo could tell by the way his entrance tightened causing him to become closer too. Izaya was the first to finish with a moan of the brutes name, the moan dragged out as he felt himself be filled as Shizuo's climax followed shortly after, with him growling into Izayas neck.

Izaya was now sat on the floor and Shizuo leaning against the wall. Both males had now cleaned themselves up and gotten dressed. Izaya was wondering why the two enemies had just had consensual sex. He had just let the monster fuck him against the wall, he had seen Izaya in a way no one else had… how embarrassing. "Oi flea, what are you blushing about now?" The raven merely blushed harder, clearly embarrassed by the whole situation. "A few reasons spring to mind such as, we just did that in school of all places, I was a virgin, I didn't think having an icelol would cause such a reaction and did I mention we just _fucked_ in _school_?!" Shizuo couldn't help but laugh at Izaya; he's embarrassed by all that? What's the big deal- wait did he just say he was a virgin? Now it was Shizuo's turn to blush. Who would have thought their first time would be with each other, enemies. "Well I didn't know you were a virgin flea but no need to be embarrassed about it, you weren't the only one." That did remove a little of the embarrassment.

"But we still did it in school! Couldn't you have at least waited until the end of the day" Shizuo smirked slightly as he noticed Izaya wasn't complaining that they had fucked, only that they'd done it in school during school hours. "Could always have a repeat once schools finished" By now Izaya's whole face was red, Shizuo decided he liked seeing Izaya blush, it was cute. "But we _hate_ each other! I don't even understand why we did it just!" the brute chuckled, wonder if Izaya would always act like this after sex. "Calm down Izaya, it's not like I'm asking you to marry me or anything, just talking about sex moron."

Izaya pouted at being called a moron, but Shizuo had a point. It's just sex, why should he be embarrassed? He shook his head a little "Whatever, I'm going to the nurse seeing as we have sport next and I've had enough 'exercise' for the day I think". He tried to stand up and walk, only to fall back down on his already sore ass. It seems his legs are still weak from their previous activity. He pouted at hearing the blonde laugh at him. "Quit laughing and help me!" Surprisingly he did help him, but not in the way he expected.

Walking towards the nurse's office with a blushing and pouting Izaya in his arms, Shizuo ignored any looks from fellow students. "You could have just supported me; you didn't have to carry me. This is just degrading..." Shizuo just smirked in response. Izaya mumbled something about this being how you carry girls. "Heh then it can't be _too_ degrading; after all you are quite feminine flea." Shizuo teased. Izaya lightly hit his arm making Shizuo laugh.

Upon entering the nurse's office, the blonde sat Izaya down on one of the beds. "It seems the nurse isn't here and I'm already gonna be late for sport so I'll go." He turned to leave only to feel Izaya tugging on his school blazer quietly whispering 'stay'. "Huh, why do you want me to stay?" the smaller male blushed and tried to defend his reasoning. "It's not like I want you to stay, but I feel sleepy and I don't feel safe going to sleep here on my own". He had looked away slightly as he said this and his blush intensified. "Heh ok I'll stay then, seeing as you want me to." He began to protest that he didn't _want_ him to, but Shizuo cut him off. "Go to sleep flea".


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo discovered that Izaya looked quite calm and peaceful when asleep; he found it kind of cute. To think the guy who constantly pesters him, who has cut him a few times and who was just fucked by him could look so innocent. He almost felt guilty for always trying to smash his face in, almost. It's the flea's fault for pissing him off all the goddamn time. He would probably get into trouble for skipping sport, but he wasn't bothered, oddly enough he actually didn't mind spending time next to the sleeping raven. If Izaya wasn't so much of an asshole all the time, they would probably get along fine maybe even become friends.

Izaya shifted in his sleep and mumbled the nickname he uses for Shizuo. Shizuo rolled his eyes a little "Muttering that stupid nickname even when you are asleep, sometimes I think you have some obsession or something with me flea". Izaya did spend most of his time pestering Shizuo with only further supported the idea. Although Izaya always pissed him off, Shizuo was kinda thankful. Everyone was scared of him, even Shinra and Celty were a little afraid when he got angry, but not Izaya. No the damned flea loved seeing him angry, throwing large objects and chasing him. Shizuo was a little happy that there was someone who wasn't afraid of him and he didn't have to worry about harming that person. Izaya always managed to dodge and on the rare occasion he didn't, he would just get right back up.

He closed his eyes for a moment and mumbled to himself "I must be going crazy, I'm actually glad to have you around flea…" There was a slight pause of silence "Is that so Shizu-chan? ~" Shizuo jumped slightly at the voice and his eyes snapped open. "Fuck flea, you're supposed to be asleep!" He would not admit that Izaya had just scared the crap outta him. Izaya couldn't help but laugh at seeing his Shizu-chan so startled. "Flea shut up" He was still laughing, and probably would have for a long while had Shizuo not cut him off in surprise by pinning him down on the bed. "Ne, Shizu-chan can't possibly want to do it again, in the nurses office no less~" He rolled his eyes, damn flea's a pervert. "No you idiot, I was just trying to stop you laughing, it's annoying. It was either this or I punch you in the face". He moved off of the raven, only for him to laugh again, so he pushed him off of the bed, smirking in triumph at the 'ow my poor sore ass' that was heard after.

Lunch time rolled around and Shinra was wondering what had happened to his two friends. Neither of them had turned up for sport and that led him to wonder if they had fought again, he walked in the direction of the nurse's office to see if either of them if not both of them were there. As he opened the door, he saw Shizuo with a very red face and a very smug looking Izaya, both with quite dishevelled clothing. "What went on in here? Did you two fight again?" Izaya chuckled and let a smirk lip onto his face. "You could say that Shinra, I was just proving to Shizu-chan just how much of a pain in the ass I can be~". With that said Izaya hopped off of the bed and made his way down to the cafeteria, a slight skip in his step.

"Remind me to kill the flea later, I mean really kill him" the blush had lessened but his face was still a little red. "Ok then, but mind if I ask why you want to kill him this time?" there was a pause as shizuo tried to figure out how he should word it; he wasn't very good with words. "Well because of Izaya, _my_ ass hurts now…" Shinra blinked at him a little before beginning to laugh uncontrollably, which annoyed Shizuo somewhat. Once the brunette had calmed himself down, he had to ask "Izaya, topped you? How did that even happen?" Shizuo shrugged, he himself wasn't entirely sure how Izaya managed it. "I pushed him off the bed for laughing like an idiot he complained about his ass being sore and somehow... yeah." He felt a little awkward saying that _Izaya _had fucked _him_. Shinra laughed again until Shizuo hit him, but not too hard.

"I'm going to get the flea back for this; I'll make sure he can't walk for at least a week. See how he likes that…" Shinra was a little surprised at hearing this. "Are you and Izaya dating now or something?" Shizuo had no answer to that, as he admitted earlier he actually enjoyed the fleas company and they had now had sex twice. "I dunno, but I don't really care. I guess it's all up to Izaya, either way he isn't walking for a week." He said with a smirk, shinra felt a little sorry for Izaya knowing that Shizuo won't stop until he gets his way.

Down in the cafeteria, Izaya felt odd. "I feel like I should hide for some reason… I wonder why that is…"


End file.
